


Scars and Marks

by Demmora



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Discipline Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Pain, Scars, and I've made my peace with this, fic request, it's just 500 words of crossover AU filth, listen, there's zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmora/pseuds/Demmora
Summary: It had come as no surprise to learn that the Lord Protector was alarmingly strong, and almost as quick to boot. It had been almost novel, the first time he’d caught Garret sneaking into the palace. He’d nearly broken Garrets arm, but the thief had managed to twist free and escape, the excitement of the encounter thrumming through his veins all the way back to the Dark Quarter. It had become a form of entertainment after that. A deadly game of cat and mouse to while away the midnight hours, never stealing, but always making sure the Lord Protector knew he was there, right at the end. It had never actually occurred to him what would happen in the Lord Protector should ever actually catch him. Therein had lain the surprise.And yet he still kept coming back for more.





	Scars and Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic request for a friend, who wanted something a little more darker/dommy than how I usually write Corvo, so idk maybe heed the tags and decide if he's the Corvo for you.

“What about this one?” he asked, fingers trailing the ridge of a particularly nasty looking scar, digging his thumbnail into the knotted mess of flesh that covered the other man’s thigh.

“Iron railing,” Garrett gasped, striving to keep his hips still as Corvo’s other hand worked over the length of his cock at a lazily languid and maddening pace. “Raining. Slipped.”

Corvo made a sound that might have been sympathetic, or might just have been acknowledgement. He very nearly sounded _bored_ , and Garrett could have believed it were it not for the raw animal hunger that practically roiled out of him in waves. And the glimmer of gold-green light on his left hand that caught in the darkness of the room like a match-strike on every upward stroke.

“This one?” another finger pressed over the dent in his kneecap.

“Guard’s blackjack,” Garret hissed out as a particularly hard twist lifted his hips from the bed, and the free hand that had been mapping his scars pushed him back down firmly into the mattress once more.

It had come as no surprise to learn that the Lord Protector was alarmingly strong, and almost as quick to boot. It had been almost novel, the first time he’d caught Garret sneaking into the palace. He’d nearly broken Garrets arm, but the thief had managed to twist free and escape, the excitement of the encounter thrumming through his veins all the way back to the Dark Quarter. It had become a form of entertainment after that. A deadly game of cat and mouse to while away the midnight hours, never stealing, but always making sure the Lord Protector knew he was there, right at the end. It had never actually occurred to him what would happen in the Lord Protector should ever actually catch him. Therein had lain the surprise.

And yet he still kept coming back for more.

“This one?”

And this time Garrett laughed, the sound tinged high with hysteria as he forced himself to look up at Corvo who was watching him intently, thumb stroking over the livid bruise blooming on his hipbone.

“You, you smug— _ah_!” He pulled instinctively against his restraints as Corvo squeezed his cock harder, a little too tight be comfortable—but not hard enough to actually tip him over the edge either, setting a quick merciless pace that left him writhing. “Oh, oh please, sorry, _sorry_.”

He was babbling, not quite knowing what he was supposed to be begging or apologizing for, but knowing there was likely something in his long list of things the Royal Protector could hold against him. He’d confess to anything right now if only it would grant him release.

“Well, if you will insist on breaking into the palace,” Corvo continued, now apparently intent on creating another bruise as he leant over and set his teeth against the flesh of Garret’s neck, earning him a startled gasp as the thief spilled messily over the other man’s fist, “there will be consequences.”


End file.
